Biblioteca
by LinaRiz
Summary: La biblioteca representa para Hermione Granger un lugar de tranquilidad mientras que la relación de Ron y Lavender se desarrolla. ¿Pero será por las razones que todos creen? TNxHG


**Fic dedicado a irianna07. Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Si estos fueran mis pjs, estaría en un yate dedicándome a rascarme el ombligo. Por ende, no lo son.**

* * *

**BIBLIOTECA**

Cuando Hermione entra a la biblioteca, suele encontrarla vacía. La abundancia de libros a la espera de ser abiertos y desempolvados hace que algo se arremoline en su estómago, como _mariposas_. Y aunque nunca le dedique muchos pensamientos a esa sensación de vértigo que se apodera de ella cada vez que se aventura en los dominios de Madame Pince, algo en su interior –algo más inteligente que su raciocinio, aunque ella no lo sabe- permanece callado y espera el momento perfecto para gritar "¡Aquí estoy!" y dar cuenta de esas mariposas. Pero por el momento, Hermione permanece ajena a todo lo que se cocina en un rincón muy aislado de su interior.

Le dirige un breve y cordial saludo a Madame Pince mientras se dirige decididamente hacia las estanterías. A medida que las alcanza, su paso se ralentiza y su pulso se acelera. Sacude la cabeza y los colores le suben por la emoción, pero ella permanece con la vista fija en los libros, evitando esa emoción absurda que la embarga y todos las conjeturas que vienen con ella. Se obliga a reanudar la marcha y prácticamente se sumerge en los pasillos viciados de olor a libro viejo.

Cuando las sombras la acogen como agua fría y le despejan la mente, Hermione se siente nuevamente en forma. Niega con la cabeza y se dice a sí misma que seguramente exagera las cosas. No tiene ningún sentido sentir todo eso que siente y por esa causa tan absurda. Es absurdo, reitera, total y completamente absurdo. Y cuando comprende que ya ha repetido seis veces la palabra absurdo, sacude la cabeza con la sensación de estar perdiendo la cordura y reanuda la marcha.

Al avanzar por las interminables filas de libros, Hermione siente que nada en un océano de conocimiento y sabiduría. Recorre las estanterías con la mirada y, algunas veces, no puede resistirse a estirar los dedos y rozar el lomo de alguna de las obras tan maravillosas que acoge ese lugar. Le resulta incomprensible y a la vez admirable la cantidad de ediciones, tratados y compendios que esa biblioteca puede atesorar y proteger del tiempo. Y aunque nunca de los nuncas piense admitirlo, al deambular entre esas páginas ácronas se siente momentáneamente fuera del presente. Como si, al zambullirse en esos párrafos, en esas historias, saliera de su vida cotidiana. Y algunas veces –como esta, por ejemplo-, es lo que Hermione más necesita.

Algunos lo llamarían un problema superficial, un drama demasiado trillado e inferior para la prefecta perfecta todo-lo-sabe empollona rata de biblioteca Hermione Granger –porque sí, al parecer es un deporte actual de los Slytherins llamarla por la cada día más larga lista de apodos que le han adjudicado-. En resumen, es algo por lo que alguien tan superior e inteligente como ella no debería siquiera inmutarse. Pero lo cierto es que no sólo le molesta, sino que la lastima como miles de pequeñas agujas en sus pulmones y en su pecho y en la boca de su estómago. Porque ella –aunque nadie lo hubiera dicho- es una chica. Sí, de acuerdo, una chica preocupada por asuntos más importantes que su aspecto y con una afición por los libros, pero al fin y al cabo una chica, con un orgullo y sentimientos de chica. Y que Ron Weasley se ande pavoneando –porque es un pavo de pies a cabeza, sin duda- con Lavender Brown, besuqueándose ante cualquiera que quiera ver, la hiere justo en ese pequeño rescoldo de femineidad que tiene.

Y es entonces cuando se retira a la biblioteca. Cuando siente que va a perder la cabeza, o que estallará en lágrimas, regresa a ese lugar donde, aunque no es completamente feliz, siempre encuentra un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Una historia en la cual ahogar sus penas, información con la cual reemplazar sus sentimientos. Estanterías que, como brazos, la acogen y la cuidan, sanando sus heridas y dándole consejos, coreadas de un "¡Aquí estoy!" que resuena como el susurro de un eco en la mente de Hermione. Ella se deja mimar sin oír, sin pensar, porque por una vez, necesita dejar de hacerlo y disfrutar.

Es por eso que cuando Hermione toma un libro, no nota realmente qué está agarrando –no es que tampoco rechace la variedad cultural que cualquier libro le puede ofrecer, claro-, distraída por el sentimiento de calma y de bienestar que tiene cuando deja atrás los pasillos sombríos de la biblioteca. Hermione se dirige hasta Madame Pince sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, pero con esa sensación conocida en la boca del estómago. Y cuando llega al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, todo parece –por el momento- menos grave.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. La noto de buen humor, ¿está teniendo un buen día?

Hermione no puede hacer más que encogerse de hombros y entregarle el libro que tomó. Se empeña en mantener la vista fija en la mesa, tratando de calmar eso que se agita con furia en su estómago y controlar su respiración.

- Deberían haber más alumnos aplicados como usted, señorita Granger. Alumnos que se entusiasmen al venir a este recinto de sabiduría, como usted. Que tenga una buena tarde y recuerde cuidar el libro.

Recibe el libro y asiente con la cabeza, no muy segura de lo que acaba de decirle. Se dirige hasta la puerta de la biblioteca y en ese momento, sin poder resistirlo más, vuelve la mirada y se encuentra con Teodore Nott que toma asiento lentamente, con parsimonia y tranquilidad. Él la mira, ella lo mira, se sonríen brevemente y entonces Hermione vuelve la cabeza y sale de la biblioteca.

A veces la invade la sensación de estar haciendo algo incorrecto. Pero siempre ganan las mariposas.

O la serpiente.

* * *

**Entonces... ¿Opiniones? Primer intento con esta pareja, así que... Uds dirán. **

**Gracias por leer!**

**LR.**


End file.
